Leaving Forks :
by cullengirl97
Summary: When the Cullens move to Boston, Edward hears someone thinking about the Cullens. Who could it it be and how do they know the Cullens?
1. Chapter 1

Edward's POV:

It was time to leave Forks. We had lived here for six years now, and Carlisle looked nowhere near thirty. Bella was going to break it to Charlie today. I hugged Renesmee good-bye. She was growing so fast; it had almost two years since she was born and she already looked five. Her golden curls bounced below her waist as she ran out the door at a faster-than-human pace. I smiled and turned to Bella. She had that crease on her forehead again, so I knew she was nervous.

"Everything will be fine," I whispered in her ear. She nodded and hurried to catch up with Renesmee. Although I would never admit it to Bella, I was nervous for Charlie too. It would be hard without him around. I loved him as if he were my own father. _Jacob_, however, I would have been glad to leave behind. It's too bad he has that whole imprinting excuse. I guess he's alright though. Renesmee's taste in guys was almost as good as her mothers. I chuckled at my private little joke and Alice looked at me curiously.

_What's so funny, Edward? _She thought.

"Nothing" I answered.

_Whatever. _She thought as she glided toward Jasper. They had just "woken up", so they were exceptionally happy.

I glanced toward the garage and saw that Bella and Renesmee were just leaving. I walked outside to watch them leave. I smiled as I heard Renesmee squeal.

"Daddy!" she screamed as they drove away. I stood there in silent awe as I thought of how wonderful my life (or I guess I should say existence) was. I hope it stays this way.

* * *

Renesmee's POV:

Mommy says that we have to leave Forks soon. She told me it's because my family doesn't look right anymore, but I think it's my fault. So what if they're not growing, they're adults. I'm the one who's growing too fast. I told Jakey how I felt, but he told me not to worry. Then I made him promise not to let Daddy hear him thinking about this.

Mommy also says that once we move away, I have to start going to school. Jakey told me that it's fun but he dropped out so it couldn't have been that great.

We're finally at Grandpa's. Mommy looks worried.

"Don't worry," I told her. She sighed and hugged me.

"Let's go inside!" she exclaimed in a too cheerful voice.

We rang the doorbell and Grandpa came to greet us. Mommy told him to sit down; she had something important to tell him.

"Okay, Bells," he said. He was trying not to show it, but I could tell he was anxious.

"Dad," Mommy whispered, "we're moving." She had the fakest smile in the world on her face. Grandpa burst into tears and cuddled me closer to him. Then it hit me. We were really moving. I might never see Grandpa again. All of the sudden, tears filled my eyes and I covered my face as I wept.

Mommy squeezed my hand and said, "Oh guys, please don't cry. We'll visit you whenever we can. I promise." I knew better than to believe her. Charlie and I sobbed for hours. When we finally stopped, Mommy said we had to go. Grandpa and I hugged. I blew him a kiss over Mommy's shoulder as we left the house. Mommy looked devastated and her feet were dragging even though she could never be tired. I took a deep breath and we left the house.

* * *

Edward's POV:

The car turned in as I sprinted toward the garage. Renesmee's tear-filled eyes and splotchy red face made me want to stay right here in Forks forever. I turned toward Bella and saw that she looked like she was on the verge of tears (which was amazing since crying is impossible for us vampires). We walk toward the house in silence and stayed that way until we were back in our cozy little cottage. As Bella sang Renesmee to sleep, I waited in our bedroom. When Bella slumped into our room, she was as sad as ever. She once again focused hard on removing her shield and replayed to me the events of the day. It was deathly quiet as I watched Renesmee and Charlie weeping side by side. Bella's shield suddenly snapped back into place; she must have seen the agonized look on my face and realized that I had had enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV:

We got in the car and the motor roared as we took our last look at our Forks house.

"Who knows? Maybe we'll move back here in a century or two," Emmett sighed in his carefree, fun-loving way. I grimaced at his happiness. All I wanted to do was be upset.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm down.

"Jasper," I said.

"Yes," he answered.

"Could you calm me down?" I asked.

"Sure" he sighed. I was already feeling better. I held on to Renesmee's hand and leaned on Edward. He kissed me on the cheek. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a loud bang. Then everything returned to normal.

"Did you see that, Edward," I whispered.

"Yes," he said.

"What was it?"

"I don't know," he replied.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough." Alice sighed.

I kept thinking about that mysterious noise for the whole car ride. Although I knew I would never be able to, I tried to forget about it. We arrived at our new home and I went inside. We went to our new room and then went further to find Renesmee's. It was right behind ours. After we were unpacked, it was still only 7am so we went into town.

* * *

Edward's POV:

While we were running to town, I heard something strange.

_Edward Cullen is the hottest vampire ever!_

"Bella," I gasped.

"What's wrong?!?!" she asked.

"I heard…. Well, I think I heard…,"

"Edward, tell me!"

"I heard someone think 'Edward Cullen is the hottest vampire ever'"

"Is it Tanya? I didn't know she was here."

"No. It was a human,"

"Oh my god! Edward, we have to get home!"

We ran home. Everyone was in shock for a few minutes and then Alice asked, "Did you catch a name?"

"No. I don't know who it was. But it sounded like a teenager and I'm sure I could find her at school." I replied.

"We'll just have to wait 'till tomorrow." Carlisle concluded.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice's POV:

We drove to school and prepared for the tedium of yet another freshman year. Bella was nervous about all of those humans, but I knew she would be fine. She was fine even as a newborn vampire. I tried reminding her that about five gazillion times during that car ride, but she was still as nervous as ever. Renesmee was going to the kindergarten here; her growing had slowed down enough. This part of Massechussetts was so small that Renesmee's classes were in the same building as ours. Incredible, considering how close to Boston we were.

The building was modern, but not cleaned well enough and understaffed. All the students were gawking at us as we walked through the door. My clothing was as excellent as ever and I had dressed everyone extra nice today. It was getting a little old being the new kids all of the time. I watched the others drift away to their classes and followed Bella who was hauling a crying Renesmee off to kindergarten.

"Remember, Nessie. Here I'm not Mommy, I'm Bella," she whispered.

"UGHHH! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO KINDERGARTEN!!!!" squealed Renesmee. She was jumping up and down, tears in her eyes, and still holding tightly onto Bella's hand. Bella was ready to give in, I could see it. I walked over and attempted to comfort Nessie.

"Come on, Nessie. I'll tell you what, we'll make a deal." She was fascinated enough to look up.

"What kind of deal?"

"If you have a good time in kindergarten, we'll take you to see Jake after school. And if you have a bad time, you can come to us at lunch and well take you home. _And _we'll take you to see Jake _and_ Daddy will put a dress on _and _we'll take a picture of it! Well, we could do that even if you had a good time." She giggled and her dimples showed. We all broke into hysterical laughter. By the time we got Remesmee to the right room, the hallways were deserted. The teacher thanked us and asked us if we wanted late passes. We took them and thanked her, then walked to class. Our teacher let us in reluctantly after seeing our late passes. I think the subconsciously scared of vampires thing must have helped a little too. Besides that, it was a boring morning. At lunch, however, it got very interesting.

* * *

Bella's POV:

Nessie stopped to talk to me on her way to lunch.

"Bella!" she exclaimed from across the hall. She walked over to me with two other girls trailing behind her and laughing.

"Hey Renesmee. How's school?"

"Great! I already made a bunch of friends. My teachers amazing. I'm not learning anything, though," she giggled.

"Good. So I guess you'll be sitting with your new friends and not us at lunch?" I asked. She contemplated this dilemma with a cute frustrated look on her face.

"Don't worry about it, Nessie. I'll see you after school and I'll tell you if we need you. Okay?" She nodded and bobbed away as she talked with her new friends.

When we got to the lunch room Edward had an excited yet nervous look on his face. I strode toward him wondering what was on his mind.

"What's going on, Edward?"

"A lot!" he whispered back.


	4. Chapter 4

Edwards POV:

When I walked into science class, I heard the voice. Luckily, or maybe not, I was assigned the seat next to her. When I sat down, a strange look of recognition hit her face, and then fear. It was only natural to be afraid. But then I heard her thoughts.

_OMG! He looks exactly like Edward Cullen. But… no! That's impossible. Oh, wait. If he really is Edward, then he can read my thoughts. Better block out my thoughts. Uh… ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXY&Z. Now I know my ABC'S. Next time won't you sing with me! _

I decided she was safe to talk to. I hope I'm right.

"Please, STOP IT! I hate that song!" I blurted out. She gulped. _So it's really him._

"I'll stop singing when you stop listening." Then she sang in her head even louder than before.

"FINE! I'll stop! I'll stop! But, you have to tell me why you know who I am and everything else you know. Oh! And also, you have to promise not to tell anyone who I am."

"Okay. But you're pretty popular around here. Some people will probably recognize you. Is Jacob here? I've seen everyone but him. Well, actually, I haven't had a good look at any one of you. Except for you. And Renesmee."

"You know Renesmee? And Jacob?"

"Yeah! Of course I do!"

"Alright. Class is starting now, and I have to give my family a heads up about you. But after that, you have to tell us everything you know. We'll be at the table closest to the back in the lunch room."

"Whatever you gotta do. But Alice will know anyway. And she'll probably tell Bella too, they're both posing as freshman like you, right? And maybe Jasper.

"Yeah…." How much does she know about us? Well, I guess I'll find out at lunch.

"Oh. One more thing," she whispered so the teacher couldn't hear. Bella has to shield me. Just to make sure that you're not reading my mind. And don't worry; you'll know if I'm lying because Jasper can read my mood." Oh my! She really does know everything. What will I tell the others?

* * *

Alice's POV:

I can't believe it! This girl knows everything. I saw the whole conversation in a vision. I'm not telling anyone. I'll just let Edward tell everyone. I'm sure he'll appreciate it! LOL!!!

Class is over. I'm heading strait to our table. Oh look! There's Edward. _Hey._

He lifted his hand just enough so only I could tell he was waving to me. _Nice job getting is in trouble. _He glared at me. What's with him?

After he recounted his story to everyone, the girl, Claire, came over to us. She was so happy it was hilarious.

"Alright, Claire, tell us what you know," Rosalie questioned.

"Ummm… well…. It all started with a good friend of mine named Stephenie,"

"And…" inquired Jasper.

"She had a dream… about Bella and Edward. Well, she didn't know your names yet, and…"

"Stop stalling!" snapped Bella.

"I can't tell you," Claire screamed.

"Then I'll let go of my shield and Edward will hear it all,"

"Fine. So, Stephanie had a dream, and, long story short, she told the public about it, and continued with updates every few years,"

"Do you remember what she said? Exactly?" asked Edward.

"Um… I have four books of it. But I don't think it's a good idea for you to read them,"

"You know well get them anyway," I remarked.

"Fine. I'll give them to you. But you have to promise not to freak out that millions of people know your life stories. Okay?"  
"Millions?" I asked.

"Yeah! Millions."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is such a short chapter but it's funny and next chapter's gonna be super long. Hope you like this!**

Jacob's POV:

I heard the news from Edward when they got home from school yesterday. We're gonna go read the books tonight. But first things first – it's Renesmee's birthday today. She's two! All of our human guests think it's her sixth birthday though. And guess what?! Edward and Bella got her a huge present! Charlie's coming to the party! She doesn't know yet, and I'm under strict orders not to tell her, but I think I might burst if doesn't know soon.

She's been upset all week; crying about how Grandpa Charlie isn't coming to her second birthday party. Charlie's arriving at the airport at noon, and his arrival time here depends on his tolerance for breaking the speed limit. Renesmee's up!

"Good Morning, sleepyhead! Guess what? It's your birthday today! Do you want to get ready for your party?" I asked.

"Good Morning!" She yawned. "Let's go ask Alice for help with makeup."

"Aren't you a little young for that, Nessie?"

"Alice says that no one's too young for makeup,"

"Well, of course she does."

We walked down to Alice and Jasper's room and knocked on the door. Alice creaked open the door half an inch and look at us.

"Oh, it's you. Hold on. Let me get dressed and then you can come in. Happy birthday Nessie!"

We waited by the door for about half a second when suddenly the door was flung open and we walked in.

"What's that stench?" I yelled. "Oh yeah! It's you."  
"Actually, it's you," Alice retorted.

"Uh!! Stop fighting!" screamed Nessie. "We came to get some help with makeup Alice," Nessie cut in.

"Oh, for which one of you? The dog or the beautiful birthday girl?" joked Alice.

"Me, silly!" giggle Renesmee.

When we were done with that, Renesmee slipped her dress on and I marveled at her beauty. She ran toward me and I caught her in my arms. She nuzzled her face into my chest. And then she did something totally unexpected – she cried.

"What's wrong Nessie?"

"I always ruin everything! First, I made us move and we got into this mess with Claire."

"Oh, Renesmee, that wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself."

"But it is! And now mommy and daddy are planning this beautiful party for me and all I can think about is that Grandpa's not coming. I'm so selfish!"

"No you're not! Nessie, you are the greatest, most selfless, empathetic person I know."

Bella ran into Nessie's room.

"What's wrong? Jacob! What happened?"

Renesmee put her hand on her mother's cheek, obviously telling her what was wrong. Then she dropped her hand and bawled in my arms.

"Nessie, you have to realize that's not true! Can I talk to Jake for a minute?" Renesmee shook her head, grasping tighter on my body.

"Fine," she sighed. "But I think I have someone that'll make you feel better! Dad! Come on in!"

Renesmee immediately unlatched herself from me and ran to Charlie.

"Hey, Nessie!" He laughed.

The party was great and everyone had a great time. Charlie was staying here for two weeks, but he couldn't come with us tonight because of his rule (need to know only).


End file.
